Revealed
by CelticGirl7
Summary: After years of being cursed of seeing war-torn history and the personification of their home countries, Alex and her friends set out to find these 'nations' in a desperate attempt to get rid of their 'gift' that has tormented their lives for years.
1. Cursed

**A/N: Basically, my first attempt at a more… darker story. After all, you'll never know unless you try. And eventually, you'll have to face the truth. And the horrors that come with it.**

**Also, winners of The TimeTraveling Generation will be mentioned at the bottom.**

My name is Alexandra Grant. But my friends instead call me Alex.

What I'm about to tell you is absolutely true. Not all of it you'll like. After all, we are cursed. We you say? Not you, just me and my friends. I have seven, and just like me, they aren't normal.

It's not like we can transform into blood-thirsty monsters, but our 'gift' isn't exactly the greatest either. It's what landed two of us into the crazy house and tormented us for years. Bottom line, you're lucky you're not living like us.

Our… specialty… is to see history. Not just any history, but events related to our home country. For me, I can see clear as day the building of the White House or when immigrants came to Ellis Island.

Sounds cool, hmm? Wrong.

I used think that it was awesome to see all this. But that all changed when I saw Chicago burn right in front of me. That's when reality kicked in.

What's the saying, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt? Well, to me, it's like watching an amazing movie until you see that one soldier get shot.

For years I avoided going to places like New York and Houston, Texas because I was afraid. I even thought that it was best for me to isolate myself from society altogether. But that all changed when I met Daisuki and Sheng Li.

They were newcomers to school, and just like me, they were cursed. But Daisuki saw the history of Japan instead of America. For his cousin, Sheng Li, he saw the history of China. They were also scared, and rarely talked to anyone. That is, until I made friends with them. Just like that, I felt less lonesome.

They also were proof that I'm not the only one suffering.

But that's not all. You see, most of the events of American history I saw had one man in it. A man who was at the Revolutionary War and the Civil War. Which was very strange. He had to be over a hundred years or so.

Yet he was still there, looking as young as a graduated high school student, cowlick and all.

Sometimes I saw him laughing, other times he looked solemn. To me, he was someone important to this land. But who was he? Is he even still alive?

Turns out Daisuki also has a 'mystery man' in his visions as well. A Japanese man wielding a katana with an expressionless look on his face.

For Sheng Li, he saw a man with long dark hair in a ponytail who talked to a dragon and wielded a wok.

No, I don't think he was lying.

Something was up, and we intended to find out. After all, they might be connected to our curse, and, if they were nice enough, could possibly help us get rid of it. We just HAD to find them.

Little did I know of what we were getting ourselves into.

**Winners Whose OCs will be in the TimeTraveling Generation:**

**Burning Blaze of Awesome Glory**

**CertifiedLollygagger**

**Rose Kagalimes**

**Lady Hetalia (anonymous)**

**Little miss Smartmouth**

**Mimi the Deer**

**Also, another anonymous reviewer chose Feliciano Vargas (and forgot to type in a name -_-) and Gilbert has been chosen by a friend of my partner, CanadiaPower.**

**If your OC wasn't chosen, then wait for the second chapter of The TimeTraveling Generation for another chance to submit an OC. But remember, it will be a different kind of OC.**

**Other than that, hope you have a happy holiday and a famtastic New Year! God Bless you all!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	2. We all have problems these days

**What can I say? I'm an authoress. It's my job to write after all~!**

**18katrina: Thank you soooooo much! You've won yourself a free one-shot for being the first reviewer!**

**Blaze of Awesome Glory: Well, my grammar isn't the best (evil commas!) but HOPEFULLY I'll get better. Thanks!**

_Chapter 1: We all have problems these days…_

_Fire._

_The smoked piled high in the night sky, suffocating anyone who breathed it. It burned through the buildings, sidewalks, anything that was flammable. The fire was merciless to the city. Widening my eyes, I looked in horror at the sight before me. People ran past me, unaware of me standing there. Children held desperately to their parents hands, crying out of fear._

_T-This isn't happening. It couldn't be happening!_

_I ran down the street as I tried to figure out all of this._

"_Mom! Dad! Eric! Cassandra! Carson! Where are you?" I cried out as I continued running from the monstrous fire that loomed behind me._

_I then tripped over a lone brick and tumbled to the ground, gasping in pain. As I looked up, searching for anyone to notice that I was in trouble, I heard a loud groan. Turning my head further up, I saw a burning plank hurdle downwards toward me._

_Struck with fear, all I could do was put my arms over my head, waiting for the impact._

"_ALEX!"_

Usually, someone who's cursed is expected to live in an orphanage or with and evil step-mother. Or has to be beaten three times a week or forced to be the house's only cleaning service. But my lifestyle is nothing like that. In fact, I suffer from different means…

"GOOD MORNING SIS!"

"GAH!"

THUMP

Meet my family. -_-

As I sat up from the ground and rubbed the back of my head, I glared at the little menaces responsible for disturbing my sleep. Standing in front of me were two little brown-haired twins that looked to be about nine years old.

"Carson, Cassandra… care to explain why you pushed me off my bed?" I growled out, my grey eyes narrowing.

Both of my siblings only giggled at my frustration. Little buggers.

"Sorry, but Dad told us to wake you up," Carson said with a big smile on his face.

"And your gonna be late to school if ya don't hurry!" Cassandra added in while hugging her stuffed bunny closer to her chest.

Still feeling irritated, I picked myself up from the floor. "Yeah yeah, just try not to injure me next- wait." I then froze.

I looked at my digital clock on my nightstand.

8:10

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled out as I ran out of my room, grabbing my backpack and school uniform on the way out.

And that's how my life starts during the school year.

As I ran into the bathroom and shut the door, I grabbed my comb and started brushing furiously.

Luckily this doesn't take long, since my golden blond hair goes down to my chin, with the blue and red highlights included. Yes, I am a patriot, but I'm proud of it, since my birthday IS on the Fourth of July.

After finishing with my hair, I then put on my school uniform. To be honest… I hate it.

It's your typical navy blue sailor uniform, with white knee high socks, may janes, and (unfortunately) a stupid short skirt included. What? I just can't stand skirts. I attend a private school, not a fashion academy!

Ten minutes later, I was out the garage door, yelling out that I'm heading to school.

I then rollerbladed down the street, avoiding cars that honked angrily at me.

"Hey, I'm late to school, so cut me some slack!" I yelled over my shoulder. Jerks…

~{R}~

A few minutes later, I finally reached Washington Private High School (A/N: No, this isn't a real school). After shoving my rollerblades into my locker and pulling out my Geometry textbook, I then dashed of to my homeroom.

A few students were still talking and fooling around in the hallways, so that meant that I still have some time. Finally I found room 115.

"FOR NARNIA!" I yelled out triumphantly as I kicked opened the door.

Inside my classmates looked in surprise. Then burst out laughing. Hehe, they never expected THAT.

As I walked over to the back of the room, a high-fived a couple of people, who betted that I wasn't going to be late today. I then plopped down onto my desk and let my backpack drop next to me.

"So you actually made it," a voice said next to me.

I then turned around to see one of my more familiar schoolmates sitting behind me. He looked Asian (Chinese to be more exact), had slightly long black hair that gave off a rebel appearance, and wore a gold earring on his left (pierced) ear. He wore the school uniform (navy blue blazer, white collared shirt, red tie, dark blue dress pants, the works) with a 'rebel' appearance. The tie was excluded and the first few button of his white shirt were undone.

Grinning, Sheng Li gave me a high-five. "Your alarm clock broke again?"

I then frowned.

"Yep. I don't know about you, but that evil piece of technology has a grudge against me. Probably because I accidentally spilled Coke all over it last New Years Eve."

Tired from rollerblading from my house to here, I then leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. "Man, if it weren't for the fact that I'm this school's top female athlete, I would have already died from exhaustion."

I then felt a folder gently hit the top of my head and heard a soft chuckle. "Well, it would have been a shame if you passed on. Who else will I teach judo to?"

I then sat up straighter and turned around.

Sitting next to me was my other best friend. He was Japanese, had neatly combed black hair, and dark brown eyes that twinkled with amusement behind his silver-framed glasses. Unlike Sheng Li, he wore his uniform properly.

Smirking, I then put a thoughtful look on my face. "Oh, I don't know, maybe… no one? I'm too cool to suddenly die."

Sheng Li rolled his eyes while Daisuke smiled. "Typical answer from Superwoman."

"What? Doubting my skills?" I asked, pretending to look hurt.

"Mhmm," Daisuke replied while nodding.

"That's about right," Sheng Li added.

Some friends…

That's when our Geometry teacher came in, right when the bell rang. "All right class," she said while putting her purse on her desk. "Take out you textbooks. We're having a pop quiz."

Sheng Li and I both simultaneously groaned and slumped in our desks while Daisuke chuckled at our misery.

~{R}~

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned," Germany stated to the world. (A/N: Get it? The world? No? Alrighty then. I'll shut up.)

As the rest of the countries gathered their stuff and walked out, England ran his hand over his golden blond hair, letting out a sigh.

Today's meeting was a little more progressive than last time, which was a good thing. But there were still problems with the world even today. Global warming, poverty, economic breakdowns, illegal drug cartels (much to Mexico's annoyance), pollution, politics, the list goes on and on. But something was strange today.

The island nation briefly turned to look at another country that was across the room.

Looking out the window was superpower himself. Not paying attention to those around him, America continued to look outside like it was the most fascinating thing he's ever seen.

England frowned a little. Lately the 'Git' wasn't as well… loud today. Or the last meeting before either. He hardly laughed his usual loud laugh, didn't launch another explanation of another one of his ridiculous plans, and _hardly ate a single burger_. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Figuring that someone might as well try to see what was the problem, England the walked over to his former colony.

"… Alfred?"

The American turned around to face him, his weary expression hardly changing. "Hmm?"

A little surprised at his disinterested reaction, Arthur furrowed his brow a bit. "Are you alright?"

He took note of the dark circles that appeared under his eyes, a very rare sight. Alfred then gave off a tired smile. "Yeah. Just pulled off a few all-nighters, with the economy and all."

He then turned back towards the window, his smile already gone.

Clearly sensing that he didn't want to talk to anyone, Arthur then walked away. But not before looking back again. It really frustrated him how annoyed he was. Last time he tried to talk to him, Alfred barely knew that he was there.

But it's not like England didn't have problems himself.

Mentally slapping himself for even _thinking_ about it, Arthur then headed out the door of the conference room.

Little did he know, however, that Alfred was facing a problem similar to his. Very similar.

As America continued to stare out the window, he frowned, like he was recalling something.

'Why do I keep seeing her? And how do I know her name'

Flashback

_He ran faster than he had ever run before. Chaos was all around him, but the only thing on his mind right now was a certain little girl who was in danger._

_She didn't dress like the rest of the other people of this city. For some reason, she wore a light blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and white sneakers; the clothes of a modern day citizen. Her grey eyes were widening in fear at a burning plank that was falling off a nearby building and aiming at her._

_He wasn't going to reach her in time._

_Desperate to save her, he then called out her name._

"_ALEX!"_

**Whew! –wipes off sweat- Had some trouble finishing this off. But I managed. Trust me; this takes a lot of mind power to come up with each chapter.**

**And thank you to all you readers. But please, PLEASE, review! I know that this story is being put on the alerts list, but I want to actually hear your opinions on this! Me need feedback, por favor!**

**Alex: Review peeps! That is, if you wanna see more of me and my sidekicks!**

**Sheng Li: …Sidekicks? Really?**

**Alex: Um… Never mind!**

**Sheng Li: -turns to authoress- By the way, what's with… this? –points to earring- I like the style you gave me, but…**

**Me: … Yeah. Not sure how exactly you ended up like that. Guess I wanted you to look different from China…**

**Daisuke: -bows to the audience- Review, please.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	3. Parallel Meetings

**And now for the next capitulo!**

**Sheng Li: Not everyone understands Spanish like you…**

**Me: -shrugs- Hey, I'm proud of my background.**

**18katrina: Aw, thanks. To tell you the truth, I though the part with America wasn't that great… But I guess I was wrong!**

**Maiya123: Yes, it WILL be epic when the kids meet the nations! I guarantee!**

**CiCipizza: And there will be some more of that this chapter~!**

**And now for the disclaimer! Alex!**

**Alex: 'Kay boss! CelticGirl7 does not own Hetalia or martial arts. Only the plot, my hommies, and, of course, ME!**

_Chapter 2: Parallel Meetings_

"HIYAH!"

"Ouch!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

Sheng Li just rubbed his arm while wincing a bit. "You're getting stronger everyday Alex. Maybe too strong…"

I only pouted while lowering my fist. "Well, it was YOUR idea to teach me how to fight."

Daisuke chuckled while leaning against the wall and pausing the game he was playing on his DSI. "I told you to put on your sparring equipment."

"But they make us look like losers!" Sheng Li and I protested.

The three of us were in my basement in our workout clothes. You see, when we were eleven, I wished to learn more about fighting in order to defend myself. So on my twelfth birthday, I received a handmade sign-up sheet to have Daisuke ad Sheng Li to teach me martial arts, since they already could fight like mini Jet Li's. With their help, I can now knock down a full-grown man and chase off those vicious taxpayers.

Okay, maybe not that last part…

I think that's enough for today," Daisuke advised while turning off his game (was that Pokémon Black?).

"Yes!" I said while fist-pumping the air. I then ran up the stairs, ready to shower and change out of these sweaty clothes.

~{R}~

After Alex left, both of the Asians were silent before looking at each other.

"She does know that we're leaving tonight, right?" Sheng Li asked while picking up a towel.

Daisuke just nodded. "Of course. I told her myself."

"… Then how can she act so… cheerful?"

The Japanese teenager just paused before looking up. "Alex doesn't want her family to know… despite how important this… mission… is. She isn't the type who wants others to worry about her."

Daisuke then put his stuff away, for once looking serious. "Unlike us, she has relatives who care about her. She doesn't want those close to her to be anxious about her decision."

Sheng Li wiped off the sweat on his brow with the towel before heading upstairs. "Too late for that," he simply said.

~{R}~

Normally after a World Meeting, Alfred would rush to the nearest McDonalds and order a few dozen Big Macs. But with 'Alex' on his mind, that part of his daily routine slipped from his mind. Which is why he ended up standing in the lobby of the hotel he was staying at after receiving a text message from Kiku.

Alfred frowned, looking back at his cell phone.

_Alfred-kun, meet me at the lobby of the hotel at 5:30. I have something important to tell you._

_-Honda Kiku_

Normally Alfred would think that Kiku was just going to tell him about a new video game that would be released soon, but this message sounded more urgent than that.

'Can this day get any weirder?' Alfred asked himself.

Just then, the door to the lobby opened.

Japan walked in, still in his light blue business suit (A/N: The one that he wore when France visited him after coming out of isolation if you want more detail. Always thought it looked good on him ;D)

But what was more surprising was that China was next to him.

Taken aback by this, Alfred just looked questioningly at them.

"Good afternoon Alfred," Yao said while Kiku just bowed in greeting.

"Yo. Care to tell me why you dropped by? Cause if it's about money, hehe, I don't that I can-"

"Unfortunately, it's not about your bill."

"… Well, that's a relief."

Kiku just stayed silent till Yao was done speaking. "We need to talk to you right now Alfred-kun, but not here."

"Where then?" Alfred asked while raising an eyebrow.

"At one of my restaurants of course," Yao replied.

Alfred then frowned. "I was hoping for Mickey D's… but I guess I'll have to make do."

Kiku only slightly raised his eyebrows. Alfred agreeing to eat something else other than a Big Mac?

'So Arthur-san was right. He is acting strangely…'

~{R}~

After finishing off my shower a changing, I then stepped out of the bathroom while drying off my hair with a small towel. Then I walked to the kitchen, already hungry.

"Hiyah!" Carson said while trying to throw a punch at Daisuke.

My fellow Japanese friend only smiled while effortlessly block his move and continuing on eating his sandwich while leaning against the countertop. "You will have to be faster than that Carson-kun."

My little brother only pouted. "I'm going as fast as I can."

I chuckled while passing by him, ruffling his hair. "You'll get better later on Squirt. Just practice. It works for me!"

"I'm not a squirt!"

"Of course you are! You're my Squirt."

After microwaving a few hotdogs and getting out the mustard and ketchup, I then walked to the dining room with my snack, while Carson and Daisuke continued practicing.

"And one for you, and one for Daisy," Cassandra said while passing out vanilla cookies to her stuffed bunny and Sheng Li.

"Um, thanks," Sheng Li with a smile.

"Cassy, your not supposed to have sweets till nighttime," I said in a warning tone.

"But it's not for me! It's for Li and Daisy," my little sister insisted.

"She's telling the truth," Sheng Li said.

I then raised an eyebrow before brushing off cookie crumbs from Cassandra's mouth. "Then what are these?"

"…"

"… Busted."

"Big time."

~{R}~

"The Mongolian Beef for me," America said while giving his menu back to the waiter.

China just twitched an eyebrow before muttering some choice words in Chinese. Japan just sighed at his former mentor's still-burning grudge. [1]

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Alfred asked while adjusting Texas (his glasses).

Both of the Asians were silent before looking at each other.

Kiku then looked back at Alfred. "Alfred-kun, have you been experiencing… flashbacks?"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock. How…? He then narrowed his eyes while leaning in a bit closer.

"… How did you know?" he asked.

"… Because you are not the only one who is tormented by our past actions," Yao.

"You mean you also randomly see events of your history with no warning?" Alfred said while raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," Kiku answered. "You must believe us Alfred-kun. We are almost as confused as you are."

"… Keep talking."

~{R}~

It was nighttime. Mom and Dad were asleep, along with Carson and Cassandra. My backpack was filled to the brim with all that I would need, along with my book bag.

This was it.

I opened the window leading out of my bedroom before throwing my book bag out. After I climbed on top of my bed, I crawled out of the window before jumping. I was on the second floor, but I was used to jumped this high up. When my feet reached solid, grass-trimmed ground, I pulled out my cell phone and sent the text message to Daiskue.

_I'm out. See ya soon!_

After closing my cell phone shut, I looked back up at my bedroom window.

'I'm sorry Mom, Dad, but I have to take matters into my own hands. No shrink will ever understand what I'm going through, and I'm tired of having other people not believe me and think that I should be in a mental facility,' I thought in my head.

'Take care. And don't worry.'

"I'll be back," I whispered.

Looked back ahead at the open road, I then took off.

'I don't know who you are, Alfred F. Jones,' I thought. 'But I'm gonna find out why you are in my visions. And see if you can help me.'

But I found out much more information that I thought I would. Very dangerous information.

**Alex: What? That's it?**

**Me: Mhmm. Review, folks!**

**GOTA GO! PEACE!**


	4. On Our Own

**I had a lot of trouble trying to perfect this scene… =_= Hope you like it.**

**And as for the [1] from last chapter, I meant to put in the end author notes that China remembers being invaded by the Mongolian Empire XD**

**China: There is no excuse to laugh at that, aru!**

**Japan: Calm down Yao-san.**

**China: Like you understand, aru! You were never invaded by then!**

**Me: Moving on. ^^"**

**Sheng Li: CelticGirl7 only owns us, the plot, and whatever mystery lies ahead.**

_Flashback/Vision_

Song lyrics~!

Regular

_Chapter 3: On Our Own_

_Looked back ahead at the open road, I then took off._

_'I don't know who you are, Alfred F. Jones,' I thought. 'But I'm gonna find out why you are in my visions. And see if you can help me.'_

_But I found out much more information that I thought I would. Very dangerous information._

After I was a block away from my house, I reached into my book bag and pulled out my rollerblades. After quickly putting them on, I stood up and zoomed down the sidewalk.

(A/N: MUSIC TIME~! Go to YouTube and search Looking for Angels, by Skillet~!)

Going through this life looking for Angels

People passing by, looking for Angels.

As the wind made my hair blow past me, I shivered, wishing that I brought a thicker jacket. Dodging trash cans and other pedestrians, I wondered how the rest of the world would go on without me.

Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet

Sheng Li and Daisuke were walking down their driveway, with backpacks and their laptop case.

Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep

And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain

All the faces are filled with so much anger

Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger

After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers

Sheng Li paused before looking back at his 'home'. Unlike me, his family could care less about him.

"_You think this is acceptable?" Sheng Li's mother screeched while holding up his report card._

"_But I got a B in-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Sheng Li felt a sting sensation on his right cheek as his mother slapped him before falling toward the ground._

"_Li-kun!" Daisuke said in horror while running to him._

"_I-I'm fine…" Sheng Li said while picking himself off the ground._

"_Let him be Daisuke," Daisuke's mother said while flipping through the newspaper. "He's not your problem to look after."_

_While Daisuke looked at his mother in shock, Sheng Li tightened his fists in anger._

There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear

With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear

We want it we want

We want a reason to live

We're on a pilgrimage

A crusade for hope

Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know

Daisuke looked at Sheng Li, knowing what he was thinking about.

"_But Okaasan-" [1]_

"_But nothing Daisuke! Sheng Li is not your brother, so stop trying to defend him! You need to focus on your future and how to improve your grades! And maybe you should stop hanging out with that girl too if it helps."_

"…_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I SAID NO!"_

Daisuke patted his cousin on the shoulder, his eyes full of remorse at how their lives turned out.

We need it we need

We need more than this

The two friends then walked on, away from their home, and farther away from their problems.

Going through this life looking for angels

People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels

Everyone I meet looking for angels

I continued on rollerblading down the street, searching for Freedom Plaza. [2] When I reached there, I continued on until I was at the center of it, avoiding myself from crashing into people.

Sheng Li and Daisuke then appeared at the edge of the plaza, spotting me before walking in my direction. When they finally reached me, I smiled, glad that I wasn't going to be alone.

So many nations with so many hungry people

So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles

On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize

we've been desensitized by the lies of the world

We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy

Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy

When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear

America, Japan, and China exited the restaurant, walking to the edge of the sidewalk to call a taxi.

While they waited for Alfred to signal one over, Japan noticed a homeless old woman sitting with her back against the front of the restaurant. She held a paper cup in front of her, her eyes emotionless, knowing that she wasn't going to receive a meal today.

Kiku was silent, before taking out his wallet and pulling out a $20 dollar bill, making Yao look at him in confusion. When he reached over and dropped in the paper cup, the old woman looked at him in surprise before smiling gently at him.

"Bless you."

Kiku just nodded at her, saddened by the fact that there are more people living like here in all around the world. Yao looked in shock at him before sighing and pulling out his wallet as well.

"Why am I not surprised, aru?"

Who can help protect the innocence of our children

Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget

We want it we want

We want a reason to live

We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation

To let love be our light and salvation

"Taxi!"

After the yellow cab pulled over, Daisuke opened the door for me.

"Ladies first."

I only rolled my eyes before sliding in. After Sheng Li and Daisuke followed, we drove off towards the nearest subway station.

As we passed by a flag pole, I looked up at the American flag. Seeing it blow gently in the air made me smile. This is my home country after all. I then turned to look at my friends.

"You ready?"

We need it we need

We need more than this

"Mhmm," Sheng Li said while nodding.

"Hai," Daisuke said with a smile.

Going through this life looking for angels

People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels

Everyone I meet looking for angels

America sat back in his seat, silent for once. Looking out the window at the dozens of people that he passed by, he wondered if maybe, just maybe, Alex was among them.

_Alex was running down a hill, her back to Alfred. A bald eagle flew above her as the sun shined down on her._

Japan and China were also thinking the same thing, but with the people they saw in their flashbacks instead.

_Daisuke silently sat under a cherry blossom tree, his head turned away so that Kiku couldn't see his eyes._

_Sheng Li watched the fireworks of the Chinese New Year, his hands bandaged and back to Yao._

(A/N: Long music solo here!)

When both taxis holding the nations and the children passed by each other in a intersection, Alex, Sheng Li, and Daisuke gasped. It was like a sort of shock of energy passed through them.

"_You were so close. But you have another direction to go. You will meet them later on. But for now, go forward. Don't look back. There are others whom you must meet first."_

When the voice was gone, the kids looked at each other in confusion.

"… You heard that too?"

"… Yes."

Behind them, the nations were driving farther away from them, oblivious to what just happened.

I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet

Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat

What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?

As the cab holding the nations pulled up in front of the hotel, Alfred stepped out after paying the driver. As he walking to the entrance of the hotel, Kiku and Yao followed, still silent.

Alfred then paused before looking up into the night sky. For once, a star was shining brightly for the whole city to see.

What will you do to help someone along the way?

Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek

Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me

In the midst of the most painful faces

Angels show up in the strangest of places

'I don't know why you're there Alex,' Alfred thought. 'but I know that your hurting. And I'll do what I have to do to find you. And save you.'

He then smiled before looking ahead of him and walking inside.

Across the street, looking from an alley, was the silhouette of a woman. She touched her necklace, which was made of colorful beads and feathers.

"Good luck."

She then turned around before disappearing.

[4x]

Going through this life looking for angels

People passing by looking for angels

Walking down the streets looking for angels

Everyone I meet looking for angels

Walking down the steps into the subway station, I pulled out my wallet to buy the tickets. Sheng Li looked around to make sure that no one followed us while Daisuke just leaned against the wall.

After getting the tickets, we walked on until we reached the tracks. As we heard the roar of the subway coming up, I looked at Daisuke. I didn't admit it, but I was scared. For once, we were on our own. Just the three of us.

'Are we really going to succeed?'

Daisuke looked at me before giving be a reassuring smile. I hesitated before smiling back.

'Yes.'

"Here's to freedom," Sheng Li said while holding his fist out.

"To making the first step," Daisuke said before putting his own fist on top of his cousin's.

"… And for each other," I said with a confident smile as I put my fist on the top of theirs.

When the subway pulled up, we walked in, ready to begin our journey and head to out first destination.

Texas.

[1] The polite Japanese term for mother.

[2] Yes, this is an actual place.

**Alex & Sheng Li: … TEXAS?**

**ME: What? We're you expecting to be heading to Los Angeles?**

**Daisuke: CG7-san… why Texas?**

**Me: Tell you next chapter~!**

**Alex: -sighs- Fine.**

**Sheng Li: -holds up a lit sparkler- Review peoples.**

**Me: Where did you get that? 0_0**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	5. Application OCs Galore! XD

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but here in my school we're going through some heavy testing. -_- I asked you readers on my poll on whether or not you want to send in some OCs, and the majority said yes. So I'll put up three spots for you to send them in.**

**The thing is, though, they will be mentioned much later. But they will have an important role in the story. How important? That's for me to know and you to find out. ;D**

**The OCs that I will need will represent ****Taiwan****, ****Hong Kong****, and ****South Korea****. And here's the catch. They will all be ten years old. Yes, ten years old.**

**If you have a Fanfiction account, then you MUST send your OC to me by PMs. If you don't then I will let you send them in a review.**

**Here's the application form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Home Country:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Type of Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**I will choose the best ones that look most fit for the story. Good luck~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
